Our Little Girl
by Calypphire
Summary: This is the remale of Our Little Girl. Remus & Severus get their daughter back after two years of her missing. Warning contains Child Abuse. As well as Slash & mentions of MPreg. Please read and review.
1. Returned Home

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

This is the remake of Our Little Girl. I had deleted the first series get it off a site known as Deleterius. I will also point out that it will probably happen to any other fictions that belong to me if they too wind up on that blasted site.

Please note that there will be Slash, mentions of Male Pregnancy and Child Abuse within this fiction.

* * *

Chapter One

Returned Home

"What are you doing here?" Severus Snape asked when he saw Remus Lupin, as he walked into Albus Dumbledore's office.

"I take it that you got my message?" the Headmaster asked.

"Why else would I be here?" said Severus, "But I don't get why you are here, Remus."

"I'm here because I was the one who asked you to come," said Remus, as Severus sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore and to Remus's left.

"Why?"

Remus didn't waste anytime, he pulled out an envelope from the inside chest pocket of his robes and gave it to Severus. With a crinkled brow, Severus took the envelope, seeing that it had all ready been opened there wasn't any real hassle in doing anything except to pull out the letter. He began to read it:

_Dear Mr R. Lupin and Mr S. Snape,_

_We are writing to inform you that we have found your daughter, Alivia J Lupin-Snape and she will be arriving at 2:30 in the afternoon on the 7__th__ of September at King's Cross Station._

_Sincerely,_

_Cheryl Burnett_

_Department of Child Protection Services_

_Muggle & Magic_

Severus looked at Remus.

"They found her?" he said.

"They have," said Remus, with a slight smile.

"Two years of …" Severus couldn't help but feel relieved to know that their daughter had been found at last.

"She'll be home in two hours," said Remus, "That's why I came as fast as I could, as I just got the letter an hour ago."

"Headmaster," said Severus, in his usual controlled tone of voice, "I know that I have a class that is to be taught today, but given the circumstances…?"

"There is no need to ask for such a request as this, Severus," said Dumbledore, with a warm twinkle in his eye. "I will inform the students that you are not present for the time being and for them to do whatever assignment you ask of them to do in the library whilst you are gone."

"Thank you," said Severus, he really was grateful.



"Where is that train?" Severus asked, looking at his watch, it was five minutes past two thirty. "It's late."

"It'll be here, Severus," Remus assured, "Patience is a virtue."

"You know that patience isn't really one of my strong points when it comes to these sorts of situations," said Severus, giving Remus a slight crinkle of the brow, seeming to remind him of what he is like.

Before Remus could say anything in reply to this, the sound of a train came rolling in, causing both men to look and see. The train eased to a stop and the two men saw that they weren't the only ones who were waiting for their children. For when the doors opened a number of children stepped out and into the arms of their anxiously waiting parents. These children, too, had been taken from their homes. Remus and Severus scanned the crowd for their daughter.

Stepping off the train was a girl who was quite short for her age; she had light brown hair that went to just past her shoulders and deep brown eyes. She had a face that almost made her look like a fairy or imp, with her slightly high cheekbones and slightly pointed nose. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with frangipanis across the front. She was holding a purple backpack and wearing a nervous look upon her face.

She scanned the crowd, hoping to see them.

"Alivia?" a very familiar voice rang through her hearing.

She turned to see two men, one was wearing all black, with black shoulder length hair, deep, dark eyes and pale skin, and the other was wearing shabby looking clothing, short light brown hair, moustache, blue eyes and three clear scars across his face, making it look like a clawed animal had gotten to him.

Remus knelt down in front of her. Alivia looked at him for a moment, seeming to just make absolute sure. Without a word, she dropped her backpack and lunged herself at him, her arms went around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder. Remus enclosed his arms around her.

"We're here, Alivia, we're here," he said, soothingly, standing up, picking her up as he did so.

Severus picked up the backpack.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go home."



Not a lot was spoken, until they had arrived at Remus's farmhouse, where they had raised Alivia for most of her life.

"Would you like something to eat?" Remus asked her, as they walked into the lounge room.

Alivia shook her head.

"What about something to drink?" he asked her, putting her on to the couch.

Alivia nodded.

"I'll stay with her," said Severus.

Remus went out of the room, leaving Severus and Alivia alone. Severus sat down beside her.

"Do you wish to talk about what happened?" he asked kindly.

Alivia shook her head, there was so much haunt within her eyes, it made Severus wonder just how much she had been through. He could easily use Legilimency, but he made a rule to never do that upon his own daughter.

Remus returned with a glass of orange and pineapple juice. Alivia accepted it and took a sip from it; she had almost forgotten what it had tasted like, being back at that place…she did not want to think about it, not now.

"What would you like to do?" Remus asked.

Alivia shrugged, she didn't know what to do, she was just a little overwhelmed that she was actually back home, with her fathers. She was thinking that this was some wonderful, wonderful dream and that at any moment she was going to wake up back in that place.

"Would you like to see your room?" Severus asked her.

Alivia nodded, setting down her glass, still with juice in it.

Remus led the way to the floor upstairs, where there were four doors, two on the right and two on the left. The door to the far left was the bathroom, while the door to the far right was a spare room. The first door on the right was Remus's room, while the first door to the left was Alivia's.

The door was opened and Alivia walked in to see that her room was exactly the way she had left it, her wardrobe, desk, bedside tables, bookcase, chest of draws and bed frame were all white with pale pink details from the knobs on the chest of draws to painted roses on the wardrobe doors. The only thing that was different was that her bed had different sheets. She remembered light blue sheets with white daisies on them, a white blanket and a doona with a dark blue cover over it. Instead she was seeing plain sunset orange sheets and pillow case, white blanket and a doona with a sky blue cover, sitting up against the pillow was a brown teddy bear wearing a blue and white striped necktie.

She went straight over and picked the bear up; she had missed this toy pal of hers. Holding him tight in her arms, Alivia looked around from her spot, she allowed herself to absorb the surrounding. Was she really home? Or is this a dream?

"If you wish, we could change the style of the room," said Remus, "So that it suits to your tastes."

Alivia looked around, but she heard him. 'Is this for real?' she wondered.

"Alivia," Severus spoke, causing the young girl to turn and look at him with full attention, "Is there anything you would like to say?"

Alivia went to move her mouth a little to say something, but thought against it, closing it again and shook her head. Looks like it was going to take time for her to open up and speak.



Alivia ate a fair bit at dinner, like she had been starved for a very long time. Come time for bed, Alivia took quite a long time in the bathroom before walking out wearing a pink pyjama top and bottom with stars on them and her hair had been combed. She climbed into the warm sheeting and snuggled in, holding her old teddy bear close.

Remus bid her goodnight before leaving her room, turning the light off on his way out. Alivia lied upon her back for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, she wished for anything to forget all that had happened to her. But it was difficult. She remembered the smells; she remembered things she had to do and the punishments and rewards that happened whenever something was done the right way or the wrong way. It was bad enough getting rewarded, but it seemed a lot better than the punishments.

When Alivia was found, she could hardly believe it; she was taken straight to the closest Wizarding Hospital and was checked over and asked for statements of what she could recall from her experience. She remembered hearing someone saying something about it being reported into the news both muggle and wizard that a paedophile ring had been busted and so many children had been released back to their families, including the bodies of whom were no longer around, and for those not found, many thoughts were upon them. Alivia didn't want to speak of her ordeal; she didn't want to speak at all. Not for a while at least. At least she had been able to keep within her possession the diaries she had since she was seven. She had been writing in diaries since she was five and during her time at that place, she had managed to always sneak a new diary so she was able to write her encounters, in case someone was to find her and one day, able to tell her story.

Alivia knew that she had to get some sleep. For the first time she didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her from her slumber, she knew that she didn't have to, she knew her fathers very, very well. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax.


	2. Silent Words

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Two

Silent Words

The next morning Alivia nearly startled at the site of her room, until she realised that she was not at that place. Deciding that she couldn't sleep anymore, she got out of bed and went over to her draws to pick out a set of clothing before going to the bathroom. Because of her size, she was able to fit in the clothes that had been untouched for two years. Well, Alivia suspected her father, Remus, to be washing, just to be sure that they were clean for when she was home.

She was actually quite surprised by it, but yet, when she thought about it, it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise. She barely grew an inch due to the treatment she received. When she closed the door of the bathroom, she removed all items of clothing and checked herself in the mirror, trying to see if there were any seen bruises upon her skin. There weren't any, due to the healing potions she had been given to clear them up. But there were a number of scars of which would remain visible, reminders of what she had been through. A tear ran down her cheek, remembering how she got some of them.

Having enough, she went to the shower and turned on the hot tap and got in. The water warmed up, she felt the cleanliness of the water fall on her body, as she turned on the cold to be sure that she would burn. She took her time, making sure that she was clean, she felt very dirty. She was always made to feel as though she was dirty and that she had to always be clean. She was grateful that she wasn't made to take a bath that was fragranced with rich smells of opium and sandalwood. They always liked their children to be nice smelling before …

Once she had finished with the shower and turned off the shower, she dried herself off and got dressed. Today she was wearing a pair of purple jeans and a white short sleeved t-shirt with purple hearts. She combed her hair and afterwards, went downstairs.

"Good morning, Alivia," she heard her father say to her.

She looked over to Severus, but spoke not a word.

"We figured it was best to let you sleep in," said Remus.

Again, she said nothing. Instead she just sat down at the dining table and ate the pancakes Remus had prepared for her. Alivia missed pancakes, so much that she piled on the maple syrup, just to be sure that it was real.

"Like a little pancake with your syrup?" said Severus, as he watched her.

Alivia didn't seem to have heard him.



After breakfast, Alivia simply washed her plate, without so much as a fuss and went up to her room. She went over to her backpack and pulled out the diaries that she had been keeping and placed them into the bottom draw of her bedside table, all except for one, which was black with a red diamond in the middle.

She sat on her bed and opened it up to a fresh page, took a quill and ink well and started writing in it;

_Saturday, 8 September_

_I cannot believe that I am finally home. My Fathers had both met me at the station to pick me up. I was so happy to see them again. But I am unable to speak to them about what happened. I know that they want to help me, but I just can't seem to talk, even thought it had been only almost a day since being picked up at the station. I have talked enough to the 'Law and Order' people and I just don't feel like talking anymore._

_Dad and Daddy will probably know if they read the papers. I am scared to go out in public, because I know that my name would be on the list with so many of my fellows who had to suffer that way I had. Why they are doing that, we don't know, but I wish they wouldn't. All we want is to be left alone and not have our names splashed on the papers and have people knowing who we are._

There was a knock upon the door, causing Alivia to stop writing and look up to see Remus standing at her doorway.

"Mind if I come in?"

Alivia shrugged, she didn't use words. Remus walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Alivia closed the diary.

"Where did you get the diary?" he asked.

Alivia thought about what she had just wrote; '_I just can't seem to talk_'. But this was her father, a man she trusted most dearly and would tell him practically anything. But how could she so much as explain to him her ordeal?

"Alivia," Remus said, with his voice ever so patient and kind, "Whatever it is, you can tell me and your father, you know that, don't you?"

Alivia nodded a little, but she continued to hold her tongue.

"Alivia, sweetheart, please talk to me," said Remus.

Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. The only thing Remus could do at that point was pull her into his arms and hold her. Alivia sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder, she just couldn't speak the words she wished she could say.

"Don't be afraid to speak," Remus said to her.

But she remained speechless.



Monday arrived and Severus had to go back to Hogwarts. They had gotten nowhere with Alivia in getting her to talk.

"I'll write to you sometime during the week," Severus promised her, when he hugged her.

Alivia only nodded.

When Severus was gone, Remus asked Alivia if she would like to help him around the house. Again, she simply nodded and helped her father put out the washing and do simple chores around the house. Remus rarely uses magic to do the work for him, mainly because he just wasn't the type to be lazy. Severus was the same, remembering when they were living together, both men had their own set of style in cleaning and organising, it did cause some friction between them, but luckily it did get resolved just as quickly.

It was unfortunate that they were no longer together. Just before Alivia's disappearance Remus and Severus's marriage ended, but they remained friends and close, mainly for Alivia's sake. Remus knew how devastated Severus was when they both found out that their daughter had gone missing.

Remus was brought back out of his thoughts when he saw Alivia walking into the room with the basket of washed clothing, ready to be put out on the line. He was a little glad that it was a light load, being that she was rather small and was afraid that if any heavier she wouldn't be able to lift it. But Severus did point out to never underestimate their daughter, she had always been short for her age, but was probably a little too short due to being a little too malnourished to be of a healthy weight for a girl her age and size.

"Better get those outside, shall we?" he said.

Alivia, again, nodded in response.



Another two days had passed; Alivia was sitting at the dining table, writing in her diary, as she hadn't done so since her last entry on Saturday.

_Wednesday, 12 September_

_It is good to be home again, things really haven't changed much at all. Daddy is still happy to do things the 'Muggle way' in regards to cleaning and Dad is still the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His letter arrived to me arrived this morning and he said that all was well and that pretty soon the two visiting schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will be arriving on the 30 October to begin the Triwizard Tournament._

_Dad says I __might__ be able to come and watch the Tasks of the three champions, if I am allowed. But I can't get my hopes up just yet, I am told, both Dad and Daddy had said so, I haven't been given the okay yet._

"What are you writing?" Remus asked, from behind. Alivia quickly closed her diary. "I see. Not allowed to read."

Alivia nodded sharply, looking at him. In his hands, Remus was tray, with a deck of ordinary playing cards, two glasses of butterbeer and two bowls, one with chips and the other with fake Knuts, Sickles and Galleons.

"Would you like to play some Poker?" he asked, "Like the way we used to play."

Alivia's face lit up at the sound of that, Remus smiled and sat opposite to her. Remus had been teaching Alivia how to play since she was five years old, it was something that he and his own mother used to play and it was nice to have something between them that they shared. Severus, every now and again, would play, but it wasn't his thing, just like horseback riding wasn't Remus's, but it was something that Severus liked and shared with Alivia.

Remus shuffled the cards and dealt them out. Alivia picked up her five and looked at them; she had the three of Diamonds, the four of Diamonds and the five in Diamonds, along with the Jack of Spades and the ten of Hearts. She knew she may have a slim chance of getting the cards she required to get a straight, taking a gamble, she took the Jack and the ten and placed them face down.

"Two please," she said.

Remus heard her speak, and the smile flickered a little wider for a moment. He got her to speak, he gave her two cards to replace the two and Alivia saw that she now had the six in Diamonds, but not the two or the seven of Diamonds; instead she had a King of Clubs. It appears that she'll have to bluff.

"Right, I'll start the bid of two Knuts," said Remus.

"I see your two Knuts and raise you three Knuts," said Alivia. She didn't seem to have realised that she was even speaking until a few more bids in when she suddenly went silent out of realising.

"Please don't stop, Alivia," said Remus.

But Alivia folded her hand and got out of her chair, grabbing her diary.

"Alivia," said Remus, only to have fallen on to deaf ears.

He sat back down, what happened? All was going so well…

"Oh Alivia, I wish you could just tell me," he muttered to himself.


	3. Little Reminders

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Ardere Potter, Lilith Kayden, Slytherin-Angel and Gemini13jj for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Three

Little Reminders

The next full moon was due and not wanting to place their daughter at risk, Severus was to take Alivia to Hogwarts and take care of her there for the week. Even though the full moon is up for three days, both fathers agreed that their daughter needed to spend equal time with them and one way in doing that is for her to be with Severus during the full moon.

"Be a good girl, sweetheart," said Remus, hugging Alivia firmly.

It was now Saturday, a full week since she had been home. Wednesday's Poker game was the only time she had spoken a few words, for the rest, she had remained silent.

"Come along, Alivia," said Severus, as Alivia pulled away from Remus and went over to him, taking his hand when she reached her other father's side.

"See you soon," said Remus.

Alivia only nodded in reply. The Portkey activated and the lounge room was no longer visible. Instead Alivia was standing in a much different area, but she recognised it at once. It was Severus's quarters, which was like a small apartment, with and open area that included a sitting area with a deep blue couch, dark mahogany coffee table, a dark brown rug with a fawn brown image of a doe in the middle and fringing and a fireplace.

There was also a kitchenette and a dining area. There wasn't anything fancy about the areas, only a black square dining table that seated four with a vase holding a bouquet of snapdragons, white roses and carnations in the dining area and a set of brown cupboards and draws and white bench tops in the kitchenette.

Alivia looked at the vase of flowers for a moment, she wondered if they were placed there just before her father came to pick her up. He knew her favourite flower was the snapdragon.

Just in between the living area and the kitchenette was an entry to a hallway, inside the hallway were three doors, one on the left, one of the right and the third was right at the end, dead in the middle. The middle door was the bathroom, Alivia remembered so clearly. She also knew that the door on the left was her father's room, while the door on the right was hers. There was also a fourth room in the quarters, which was location behind the sitting area and near the dining area, that was her father's office away from the office, she was never allowed in there, unless she was accompanied by her father.

Without a word, Alivia went to have a look at her room. Severus quietly followed her. She opened the door and her jaw dropped a little, this had changed since the last time she had been here. Before she used to have just a simple bed, but now it was a four posted bed, complete with canopy. The sheets were rose pink and the doona cover was white with pink roses all over it and pillow cases that matched the doona cover. She still had her bookshelf, which was no longer white, it was a of a nice timber brown colour, so was her bedside tables, desk and she had a built-in wardrobe. She could tell that her father must have left the walls and other surfaces bear, so she could place up posters of what she wanted.

"I thought you might like a bit of change. I remember how you used to ask if there was any way of changing the room a little," said Severus.

Alivia moved over to the bed and placed her backpack on to it and just simply looked around from where she stood.

"Is there anything you would like to do right now?" he asked her.

Alivia didn't answer him.

"I would take you horseback riding, but that will have to wait until next weekend," said Severus, "I know that you're probably looking forward to seeing Emperor and Arrow."

Alivia, again, said nothing, just nodded. Severus didn't know how to get her to talk; Remus did tell him that she did speak for a bit before realising. But she wasn't speaking now, she hasn't woken up during the night screaming and crying as of yet, but it didn't mean that it won't happen in the near future. One thing is for certain, Alivia is certainly pouring her heart out to the diary she was keeping, and Remus had seen her on so many occasions just writing away in it.

"How about I show you around the school?" Severus suggested, "See if you remember everything."

Alivia agreed.



Harry was walking down the hallway, away from the library, when he saw Professor Snape walking up the other way. But to his surprise, Harry saw a little girl with long light brown hair and wearing what looked like muggle clothing of jeans and t-shirt, walking beside the Potions Master.

'Okay, that was unusual,' he thought to himself.

Professor Snape and the girl walked right past him, it appears that Harry was ignored. Harry wasn't going to complain one bit and continued on his way.

Alivia looked back for a moment, she was sure that she had seen someone back there. She managed to see the back of a student, walking away from them.

"That was the resident celebrity," Severus said, getting his daughter's attention, "The famous Harry Potter."

Alivia looked back over her shoulder, only to find that 'the' Harry Potter was gone. She wasn't going to be all too bothered by it; she also picked up the hint of slight dislike in her father's voice when he mentioned the boy's name.



"Where did she come from?" Harry asked his two friends, when they saw Professor Snape walking in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables towards the High Table, closely walking beside him was that very same girl he saw two days before.

It was Monday and it was breakfast time.

"Better question, why is she hanging around Snape?" said Ron.

"It's quite possible that she could be related to him," said Hermione, reasonably.

Ron made a face at this. "Why would anyone want to be related to _him_?"

Hermione frowned at him deeply.

"Good morning, Alivia," Professor McGonagall said to the ten-year-old, when Alivia and Severus arrived at the table.

Alivia gave a brief look of acknowledgement, before sitting herself down on the chair beside her father.

"Still not speaking, I see?" said the Deputy Headmistress.

"Give her time," said Severus, "She'll speak when she's ready."

Harry wasn't the only one who had noticed Alivia with the Potions Master; pretty much all the other students had seen her as well. Only no-one dared to ask Severus who she was. As it turns out, the only time the students ever see this girl is during meal times. Alivia preferred to spend her time in the safety of the quarters writing away in her diary and just finding something do to, mostly it's any work her father sets out for her to do whilst he wasn't present.

Severus was quite surprised on just how brilliant his daughter was, even with two years of being somewhere she should never have been at all. Finally, it was Saturday again. Severus walked into the open area to find Alivia all ready up and eating breakfast at the dining table.

"Would you like to go horseback riding?" he asked her.

Alivia's face lit up and she nodded vigorously.

"We'll leave in half an hour," said Severus.



The father and daughter Portkeyed to where they needed to go, which was to a farm of which Severus owned, but rented it out to a woman and her two children two weeks before Alivia had disappeared, who agreed to look after the place while Severus was busy doing teaching. Before it was Remus who was able to carry out looking after the horses, but couldn't continue after a while, mainly because he always had Alivia with him to help him do whatever it was that needed to be done.

When Severus knocked on the door, it opened moments later and a woman appeared. She stood at five foot seven and was wearing old jeans, blue shirt with an open red tartan long sleeved shirt over it. Her hair was mousy brown and tied back into a ponytail.

"Hello Rebecca," said Severus, with a kind smile.

Rebecca smiled deeply. "I got your message that you might be coming," she said, opening the flyscreen door wider and letting Severus and Alivia in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Severus answered.

"And who is this?" Rebecca asked, seeing Alivia, who was looking around the place from where she stood.

"This is Alivia," said Severus.

"You mean…?" Rebecca went to say, but didn't finish.

Severus gave a nod of the head, knowing what she was going to ask.

Alivia remembered this place. It was all an open area, with a sitting area closest to her left, which had a cosy looking lounge suit of chocolate brown, dark brown coffee table and a fireplace. The dining area, which was to the far left, was pretty similar to what Severus had in his quarters, only it seated six people and the top of the table was glass. The kitchen, over to the far right, was pretty muggle looking, due to the double door fridge that was spotted. To the close right was another sitting area, only this had a large television against the wall.

In the middle was a set of stairs that went to the top floor and in between the dining area and kitchen was a door that led to the laundry and a downstairs bathroom, Alivia knew this place very well. Beyond that was another door that led to the back and that was where the stables were, which held their two horses, Emperor and Arrow.

"So, how is business?" Severus asked Rebecca.

"Going well," said Rebecca.

Alivia walked away from the two talking adults and went straight through to the backdoor. She spotted three large stables. Hang on, there used to be only just one! Taking a wild guess, Alivia went to the middle stable and when she entered she was amazed at what she saw.

'Whoa!' she thought to herself.

There were a massive number of stalls in here. She stepped forwards slowly, seeing the many horses, including a dark coloured filly with her mother and a palomino gelding. Then she saw them. She hurried over to the two stalls that where side by side. In the one on the left was a black stallion, with a white spot upon his forehead, a white ankle sock on the right foreleg and a white sock on the back left leg. While the horse in the right stall was of a light chocolate brown with a stripe down the nose that looked like an arrow and all four legs had white socks upon them.

Alivia knew these two horses very well, Emperor and Arrow. Arrow stepped forwards, until he was poking his head out of his stall. Alivia smiled and placed her hand upon her horse's nose and patted him.

"How have you been, boy?" she quietly asked the gelding. "I missed you so much!"

The tame beast gave a low snort of content, seeming to remember his owner.

"Hey!" a voice called. "Get away from him!"

Alivia gasped and turned to see a girl, who looked to be about thirteen years of age, with blonde hair in two plaits and a peeved look.

"That's my horse!" she called.

Alivia frowned deeply. "You're wrong!" she spoke firmly. "Arrow is my gelding."

"He can't be yours," said the girl. "You don't even live here."

"If he is your horse, tell me when he was born then!" Alivia called.

The girls stopped for a moment. "I don't know! I only know that all horses turn age on the first of January!"

"You're very good in stating fact. But you see, even though horses have their birthday on the first of January, Arrow was born on the seventh of March. I was four years old, going on five. He is Emperor's son, Emperor being my Dad's horse!"

The girl was about to respond, but was stopped when her name was called.

"Elisha, mum says that Emperor and Arrow do not belong to us. They both belong to Mr Snape," said a boy with similar looking features as the girl, only his blond hair was short and he had freckles across the bridge of his nose and he appeared to be younger than her.

Elisha did not look at all happy about that.

"Oh, why do you have to chime in when it doesn't concern you?" she snapped.

"Because it does," said the boy, "Mum says Emperor and Arrow belong to Mr Snape and you know that. We only get to ride them when it is needed."

"Trying to claim that Arrow as your horse, again, I see," said Rebecca, who had just entered, with Severus beside her.

"Well, he is!" said Elisha, quite strongly.

"Elisha, I have always made it very clear that Arrow is my daughter's horse," Severus was very firm in his tone. This wasn't the first time she has tried to claim that gelding as her own. "I only gave you permission to ride him to make sure he stays in shape."

"Besides, you have Snowflake," said the boy.

Elisha didn't reply to this, she didn't reply at all. Instead she just stormed right on past Severus and her mother and towards the house.

"What else has she been trying to take that is mine?" Alivia found herself asking out loud.

Severus could hardly believe it, he heard her speaking.

"Your room," said Rebecca, "Your father placed a spell upon it so that no-one, but himself and Remus, could get into it."

"You know that my Dad's a wizard?" said Alivia, her brows knitted together a little with interest.

"Rebecca's mother was a witch," said Severus.

"Oh," said Alivia, "Are you a witch?"

"I'm a squib," said Rebecca, with a slight shrug, "So I breed horses for a living instead."

"Yeah, we got two racehorses in the making," said the boy.

Arrow then gave Alivia a nudge; she turned and patted him on the nose.

"Are you ready to saddle up?" Severus asked her.

Alivia's beaming face was his answer.


	4. Memory Recalled

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Gemini13jj, Slytherin-Angel and Ardere Potter for your reviews.

Extra Note: Sorry it took a while to finally update. After battling with a nasty cold and other illnesses and of course having to do a lot of other things on top of that, it's not easy. But here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Memory Recalled

Once Emperor and Arrow were both saddled up and walked out to the open paddock, Alivia heaved herself up and on to Arrow's back. She held the reigns just like the way she had been taught so long ago and gently nudged the gelding forwards until she was beside her father. The horses walked a steady trot.

"I see you've met Elisha and Flynn," said Severus.

Alivia nodded.

Severus then sighed. "Alivia, please don't go silent again."

"Fine, I won't!" Alivia muttered, "I just find it hard to talk."

Severus looked at her; he knew it had something to do with that place.

"You know your father and I just want to help you," he said to her.

"I know," said Alivia, after exhaling a heavy breath, "It's just … I just want to forget it ever happened. Can't you just 'Obliviate' it from my mind?"

"No," said Severus, "Alivia, there are many things I would like to erase from my memory, but I can't. Obliviating something from your mind might do more damage than what you're probably hoping."

"But it'll get rid of the pain…" she muttered.

"So will talking to your father and me," said Severus, "If you just give us a chance."

Alivia looked as though she was considering it. But instead she said;

"So how come Elisha isn't at Hogwarts? She looks to be a lot older than me!"

Severus knew then that Alivia was still not ready to speak.

"Elisha has gotten her mother's genes of being a squib. Flynn, however, that is yet to be seen. Only the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress know who is to be enrolled and who isn't. I haven't been around Flynn to see any magic, Rebecca has seen some evidence," he explained

"Do you like Rebecca or something?" Alivia then asked.

Severus stared at her for a moment. "As a friend, Alivia," he said, "And you know that I am attracted to men."

"Then why did you and Daddy break up?" Alivia decided to ask. It was a question she had been asking them before she disappeared; it was a question that was still yet to be answered to her.

"We grew apart," Severus simply answered.

Alivia wasn't convinced. She knew her father's still had eyes for each other, even though they weren't very open about it.

"Still would have liked it if you and Daddy were still together," she said.

"Unfortunately that may not happen," said Severus.

Alivia gave a disappointed look and nudged Arrow to go a little faster, leaving Severus and Emperor behind them. Severus sighed; he wished he could get her to see that not all grownups stay together the way some would have liked. But Alivia is still every bit convinced that her fathers can and will get back together. But the trouble is, Remus was attracted to both men and women, and Severus, of all people, knew it. Just imagining Remus being in the arms of the woman would probably cause a little riot in their young daughter, who believes she doesn't need a mother figure in her life. Severus isn't sure if that is true or not, but at least there are a few women in her life, which will help immensely, come later on in the years.

Severus saw that Arrow had slowed down and that he and Emperor were catching up. But when he did, he saw Alivia slumped shouldered and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Alivia?"

Alivia didn't respond.



Alivia didn't speak at all on the way back to the stables; she simply just got off Arrow's back and took off the saddle and everything. She wasn't crying, but the bottoms of her eyes were slightly pink from where the tears had formed. Once done with everything, she bolted out of the stable and didn't look back, not even giving her father the chance to speak to her.

She reached a fence where there were two mares with their foals were simply grazing about. She rested her arms on the wooden beam and watched them, hoping to get her mind away from that horrible flashback she had. But the more she tried the more it came forth.

"_You stupid girl! You stupid, stupid girl!"_

_Alivia was backed up against the wall, arms behind her back, looking down at her feet. Soft sniffles could be heard and water stains could be seen on her cheeks. She was wearing white dress that went to halfway down her thighs and her hair was in a high ponytail._

"_I have been told that Mr Dwight, who happens to be an extremely important client, was not happy with your performance!"_

"_I'm s-s-sorry, M-M-Mistress!" Alivia whimpered._

_The Mistress stared down at her with piercing grey, soulless eyes. She was a thin woman, looked to be about six foot tall, but then to a young child, tall was just plain tall. The ginger, greying hair in a very, very tight bun, even tighter than Professor McGonagall and her dark grey dress going straight down to her shins._

"_Not as sorry as you're going to be!" the Mistress said to the girl coldly._

_Without a single ounce of remorse, the woman grabbed Alivia by the upper arm and dragged her out of her room, which she shared with five other girls, and into the hallway. Alivia knew better than to struggle against the Mistress, everyone did. The Mistress took her to the punishment room. Alivia remembered it so vividly, it was the one place where no-one wants to go, but every one of the children has had at least been punished, some more than others, in this room._

_Alivia was pushed towards a statue of a man with an erecting penis. The Mistress forced Alivia's dress up and making the girl get on the statue, with the stone phallus pushing into her. She could remember the pain it gave her; the stone was very, very cruel, it made her bleed. To make things worse, the Mistress ripped the back of Alivia's dress and ... the blows of the willow branch upon her back, making the girl move. She couldn't escape the stinging pain upon her back, nor could she escape the statue phallus pushing into her, hurting her inside too._

"Beautiful aren't they?"

The sudden intrusion of the voice startled Alivia back into the present. She turned her head to see the boy whom had reminded Elisha about Arrow not being hers.

"Oh," said Alivia, "Yes, they are…" she trailed off and looked at the mares with their foals. "You are talking about the horses aren't you?"

The boy gave a laugh. "Of course, what else could I be talking about?"

"Umm…" Alivia couldn't find an answer.

"I'm Flynn, by the way," said the boy, "Flynn Curtis."

"I'm Alivia," said Alivia.

"Yeah, I know," said Flynn, standing beside her, resting his own arms on the wooden beam. "Your two dads talked about you quite a lot with my Mum."

"Did they?" said Alivia.

"Yeah, they were very worried," said Flynn, "Never knew why though. But whatever it was, it all seems okay now, you're here."

"I guess," said Alivia, a little unsure about that.

"So, are you staying for the weekend? Or are you going soon?"

Alivia shook her head, she didn't know.



As it turned out, Severus and Alivia weren't staying for the entire weekend. Flynn and Alivia had been walking around the place talking before it was time to leave, Flynn did most of the talking, while Alivia said the occasional words here and there.

"You're so quiet," he pointed out.

"Is that a crime?" Alivia asked, with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"No, I just think it's a little weird," said Flynn.

Alivia was now back in her room, in her father's quarters at Hogwarts. She would be going to be with her other father tomorrow. After that week has past it would be two week each with either one, coordinating it so that every full moon Alivia was with Severus.

Once again, after she had showered and gotten herself ready for bed, she was sitting back and writing in her diary.

_Saturday, 22 September_

_Seeing Arrow again made me very happy. I had missed him __so__ much and I am glad he is well. Flynn seems okay, at least there would be someone to talk to whenever I go to Dad's farm. I'll be seeing Daddy again tomorrow; he'll try to get me to talk. I know I talked today, but that was against my own will! Okay, maybe it wasn't. But I don't want to talk, I'm happy being silent._

_I don't want to talk to anyone about what had happened to me. Even if I am getting more and more flashbacks. It's weak to tell how you feel. The Mistress says so, the only thing we are allowed to show is on how much we enjoy the pleasure we are giving the clients. I hated it, but I didn't want to be punished. But whenever Mr Dwight comes by, he always asked for me and know what would happen every time._

_A lot of bull that he 'wasn't happy' with me. He was very happy, putting his fat fingers in me. Making me squirm and wiggle. Forcing me to have my legs open so he could touch me. He just wanted to make sure that I was punished; he knew how I was punished and like the idea of me being on that statue._

_I feel so dirty and sick_

A tear splashed upon the paper, the ink became a little blotched. Alivia couldn't write anymore, the memories were coming back. Without even realising it, she got up from her bed, the purple ink spilling upon the covers and her diary falling to the ground. Alivia rushed to the bathroom, she reached the toilet bowl and heaved into it. The tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to throw up.

Severus heard the sound of someone rushing and walked to Alivia's bedroom to find that she wasn't there, instead he saw her diary lying open and pages down on the ground and purple ink staining the orange and yellow blanket. As if by instinct, Severus went straight to the bathroom, finding that the door was open and seeing Alivia sitting up against the wall, next to the toilet, with her knees to her chest and face buried in her arms.

Without a word, Severus silently went over and sat beside her, placing an arm across the girl's shoulders. Knowingly, Alivia leant to her left and rested her head against her father a little.

"What happened?" Severus gently asked.

Alivia didn't answer, she was crying too much to speak. Severus stayed with her, she soon calmed down enough.

"Alivia, please speak to me," said Severus.

"I-I threw up!" she mumbled.

Severus placed his free hand upon her forehead. "You are a little warm," he said. "Are you sick?"

"I…I…feel sick…" Alivia murmured. She couldn't bring herself to explain why.

Sensing this, Severus knew if he tried to ask something on the subject he wanted her to speak about, he would get silence.

"Maybe we should get you to bed," he suggested, "Rest would do you some good."

Alivia said nothing, but allowed her father to help her to her feet and walked to her bedroom. With a quick flick of the want, the sheeting and blanketing were changed and Alivia's diary was on the bedside table, looking as though it had never fallen at all.

Severus helped her into bed and Alivia lied on her back, she felt dizzy and light-headed.

"Dad," she then said.

"Yes, Alivia?"

Alivia paused for a moment. "I love you," she said.

Severus had a suspicion that was not what she was actually going to say. However, he was not going to push the matter. Instead he gave a small smile.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart," he said.

He pulled the cover up to her shoulders and stood up to leave.

"Sleep well," he told her.

Alivia watched him leave, and then sighed. Why couldn't she just tell him?


	5. Invited Fun

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter Five

Invited Fun

Alivia greeted her father with a hug.

"Did you have a good time?" Remus asked her.

Alivia nodded.

Once back in the farmhouse, Alivia wasn't too sure on what to do. But she eventually settled in writing more into her diary. Remus had been told by Severus that she had thrown up the night before, so the plan was for Alivia to take it easy for a while, being that she still looked quite pale in the face.

The week went by and on Friday morning an owl flew in through an open window. It had a letter, addressed to Alivia, Remus gave it to her.

_Dear Alivia,_

_My mum and I are wondering (if it's okay with your Dads, of course) if you would like to spend the weekend over at our place?_

_We'll have tons for fun. Please say yes._

_From Flynn_

Alivia was surprised. She had only been back for three weeks and all ready she has been asked to be friends with someone, so much so that they invited her to a sleepover.

"Daddy," said Alivia.

"Yes Alivia," said Remus, he was pleased to hear his daughter talking. She didn't say much, but it was a start.

"Flynn and his Mum are asking if I can stay over for the weekend," said Alivia, showing him the letter. "May I go?"

Remus read the letter; a small smile went upon his lips. "I don't see why not," he answered, "I'll tell your father of the plans, just so he isn't in the dark. Also speak to Rebecca."

Alivia nodded.



By three thirty that afternoon, Alivia was standing on the doorstep of the Curtis's home with Remus. Flynn was the one who answered it.

"Hi!" he said gleefully.

Alivia wasn't sure how to answer, she appeared quite shy from this full on gleefulness Flynn was showing.

"Come on in," he said, opening the flyscreen door and letting them inside.

"Thank you, Flynn," said Remus.

Rebecca appeared at this point. She and Remus started talking, while Flynn turned to Alivia.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Alivia shrugged. "I don't know," she replied.

"We could play a board game," Flynn suggested, "We're still waiting on a couple of people."

"We are?" asked Alivia, a little unsure.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I thought I'd invite a few of my friends over to meet you."

"Oh," said Alivia, a little hesitant, "Y-you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know, but everyone needs friends, right?" said Flynn; his smile didn't leave his face.

"I guess so," said Alivia.

Flynn quickly went to get a couple of board games and asked her which one she would like to play. Chess was the pick and it was quickly set up. Remus soon left, leaving his daughter to have a good time.

Fifteen or so minutes after Remus had left, there was a knock on the door and then two boys had arrived. One had mousy brown hair in the style of an undercut, while the other had jet black hair that was smoothed back. The boy with brown hair was quite thin, had gold framed glasses and had a thin smile, while the other was taller and had a little more muscle to him and Alivia couldn't help but notice the bruises on his arms and legs - he was wearing shirt and shorts.

Flynn was glad to see them.

"Alivia, I would like you to meet Klaus Wycliffe," said Flynn, placing a hand on the spectacle wearing boy's shoulder, "and Zachary Parkinson."

"H-hello," said Alivia shyly.

"Are you playing Chess?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," said Alivia.

"Whoever is black, move the Knight to E5," said Klaus.

Alivia looked down and did so; this took out Flynn's Bishop.

"Gee thanks," she said, surprised.

"You're welcome," said Klaus, grinning.

"Klaus is a bit of a Chess freak," said Zachary. "Oh and … no-one calls me Zachary." He looked at Flynn as a sort of reminder.

"Then what do people call you?" Alivia asked.

"Zach," said Zach.

"Okay," said Alivia.

At that point the door was knocked on again. This time two girls had arrived.

"Finally, everyone is here," said Flynn.

Alivia looked at the girls. One of them had a nice ravishing flow of auburn hair, while the other had white blond hair to her chest.

The one with auburn hair's name was Magenta Harrison, while the blond was …

"Kynthia Malfoy," said Flynn.

"Malfoy?" said Alivia, stunned.

"Let me make this one hundred percent clear," said Kynthia, "My family is nothing like my Uncle and his lot!"

"You're Draco Malfoy's cousin?"

"Unfortunately," said Kynthia. She then shrugged. "Both Zach and I have sad excuses for family."

Alivia blinked. Zach shuffled his feet a little. "Can we please just get on with the fun, please?" he half begged.

"Gladly," said Magenta.

"What about Elisha?" Alivia asked. "Where is she?"

"She's had her friends, she didn't want to hang with a bunch of ten year olds," said Flynn with a shrug.

"What do you think we should do?" Kynthia asked.

"We could put on a movie and do stuff after dinner," Flynn suggested.

"But what movie?" Zach asked.

"I think Alivia should pick," said Magenta.

"No, I wouldn't know what to pick," said Alivia, hesitantly.

Kynthia went over to the television, which was sitting on top of an entertainment unit, where the movies were kept.

"Go on, pick one," Klaus insisted, he sat on one of the recliners.

Alivia went over and had a look.

"Pick _Shrek_," Kynthia whispered.

Only because she didn't know what else, she picked the one Kynthia suggested and Flynn put it on.

Alivia couldn't help it, for when the movie came on she was laughing from the second Shrek came out of the outhouse after using the story book's pages as toilet paper. It seemed like it had been forever since the last time she had reason to laugh.

"Okay," said Rebecca, "Dinner is ready."

The movie had finished just in time.

"Cool!" said Flynn.

Rebecca had cooked up fish fingers and chips and made a salad to go along with it, for drinks it was butterbeer. Alivia sat between Magenta and Zach, she couldn't stop smiling and giggling. Then Kynthia asked if anyone knew what houses they would be in when they got into Hogwarts.

"Hopefully Ravenclaw," said Klaus, "But I guess Gryffindor will be okay."

"Well, I'll be happy, so long as it is not my sister's house," said Zach, with a slight expression of grimace.

"What house is your sister in?" Alivia asked with innocent curiosity.

"The same house as my cousin, Slytherin," said Kynthia, "I'll probably wind up in that house. All Malfoys have been sorted in there, even my own Dad."

"What about you, Alivia?" asked Flynn.

Alivia gave a small shrug. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head.

"Nobody really ever does until they get there," said Zach.

After dinner the six went upstairs to the attic, where it was actually a sort of rumpus room with a pool table, comfy chairs and beanbags, some boxes filled with old stuff and a few other things, including a box of cosmetics and hair stuff.

"Whoa, are those Elisha's?" Alivia asked.

"Nope, they're ours," said Magenta, grinning.

"The girls have a habit of doing make-overs up here," said Flynn, rolling his eyes a little.

"Oh, come off it, Flynn! Not like you haven't tried on nail polish," said Magenta out right, which caused Flynn's cheeks to go slightly pink.

"Or put streaks into your hair!" said Kynthia.

"Okay, okay," said Flynn, wanting them to stop.

"Have you ever tried on make-up?" Magenta then asked Alivia.

"No," Alivia said. Okay, that was a lie, but she didn't want to tell them what happened to her … not when she was having fun. Though, all make-up that has been put on her was put on by the people who held her captive, she had never put the stuff on herself.

"Well, guess what, you're going to have a make over!" Kynthia declared.

"Don't force the girl!" said Klaus.

"No, it's okay," said Alivia, though a little unsure.

"Zach, Klaus, game of pool while the girls accessorise?" Flynn offered the boys.

"Sure," Zach said at once.

"Nah, I'll help the girls," said Klaus.

"Klaus is pretty cool when it comes to this stuff," said Magenta.

Alivia didn't really say much, just went along with the make over. Her nails were painted with blue, and her cheeks were given a nice light touch of blush and at the end of it all, she was pretty impressed.

"Ever thought of getting your ears pierced?" Magenta asked her.

"Huh?"

Alivia missed what she had said; she was admiring the work that had been done on her face and on her hair – nice blue and pink streaks.

"Have you ever thought about getting your ears pierced?" Magenta asked again.

"Oh," said Alivia, "I really haven't thought about it. I don't know if Dad and Daddy would let me."

She noticed for the first time that both Kynthia and Magenta had their ears pierced. She wondered if it was possible to be able to get her own done, provided that her fathers would allow it that is.

Rebecca soon brought up ice cream and other snacks for them, while they took turns in playing pool or played cards.



The six barely slept a wink, took busy chatting away and having a good ol' time. They finally did manage to sleep come two o'clock in the morning, but woke up at eight to the smell of pancakes cooking (they had slept in the lounge room).

After breakfast the six just put on a movie and relaxed. Considering that they were having the entire weekend at Flynn's they occupied themselves by helping out with the horses or other, but also having fun.

Sunday arrived ever so quickly; time really does fly when you're having so much fun. The six were mucking about with the buckets of water – they were meant to be giving the horses a bath, but when Zach accidentally tipped water on Alivia.

"Merlin that is freezing!" she cried and stared at Zach.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" she said, taking a bucket of clear water and tipped it straight over Zach's head.

That was the start of the water fight.

Remus and Rebecca walked on out to find them all soaking wet and still playing about.

"What is going on here?" Rebecca spoke.

Everyone stopped to see the adults.

"Oh," said Flynn, he grinned sheepishly, "hi Mum."

"You were supposed to be washing some of the horses!" said Rebecca. "Not yourselves."

"We were only having fun!" Kynthia defended.

"Well, best to get on some dry clothes at once," said Rebecca, trying to fight off the urge to laugh.

Remus was all ready chuckling.

The six hurried on inside and went to separate rooms to change into dry clothes. By the time they reached back downstairs Remus wasn't the only parent waiting to pick their child up. A man with white blond hair and a pale, pointed face was standing near the kitchen bench.

"Dad!" said Kynthia, grinning.

The man smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yep," said Kynthia.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look a little like Lucius Malfoy," said Remus.

"Yes, well, I tend to get that quite a lot, I am afraid," said Kynthia's father. "I am actually his younger brother, Silas. I was a year above you and your friends."

"I see," said Remus, surprised to see that this man was allowing his daughter to socialise with people that his brother refers to as 'filth'.

"I can assure I am nothing like my brother," said Silas.

"Dad, this is Alivia," Kynthia piped in.

Alivia was standing next to her.

"Hello," she said, quietly.

After a few more exchange of words it was time to leave. Alivia said goodbye to her new friends and was very much eager to see them again, Kynthia even offered for Alivia to spend a night over at her place sometime. Remus could see Alivia that allowing the sleep over had done his daughter a world of good.

When they arrived home, Remus asked what Alivia did do. At once Alivia spoke of all what she and her friends did, speaking like a true child who had friends and had done something she believed was worthwhile.

"And dad," said Alivia, at once.

"Yes, Alivia?" said Remus.

"Can I get my ears pierced?"

Remus paused for a moment. "I will have to speak to your father about it," he said, he didn't mind his daughter having pierced ears, but he knew Severus would.

"Okay," said Alivia.

That night, Alivia wrote in her diary.

_Sunday, 30 September_

_I can actually say that I had a wonderful time over the weekend. I have five new friends, Flynn, Zach, Kynthia, Magenta and Klaus. They are so nice and I actually laughed. Shrek was cool, loved Donkey. But my favourite is Johnny Depp, after seeing Pirates of the Caribbean; it's pretty easy to see that he is so cute._

She shortly closed it and placed it on her bedside table. She turned out her lamp light and as soon as her head was on the pillow she was fast asleep.



Remus spoke to Severus a few days later over Alivia's recent behaviour. She had been smiling a lot and talking about how she had a great time with her friends.

"She has even asked if she could have one of them over," he said.

"What did you say in return?" asked Severus.

"I said I'd think about it," said Remus, "Along with the idea of allowing her to get her ears pierced."

"No!" Severus said flat out.

Remus knew he would say that.

"Under no circumstances is our daughter getting that done to her ears!"

"Oh, Severus, same as always," said Remus, shaking her head, "You do know when she is of age you won't be able to tell her that she can't have earrings."

"Yes, well, until then, there is to be no dangly things or whatever it is that goes on ears," said Severus firmly, crossing his arms.

"She could try and get her nose done," Remus dared to tease.

Severus pressed his lips together and said nothing in reply. There was no way his daughter was getting piercing of any kind!

* * *

Will Alivia persuade her father to allow her to get her ears pierced? Who knows? Until then, hope you liked, and take care.

Safe Journey to the Year 2008!


End file.
